Papercut
by BriannieBee64
Summary: Wolf is left alone and stumbles across the backpack of Artemis. He does some things he is not proud of and when she sees him. She's not going to be happy that's for sure. Written for Random Bonding challenge Created by iq-of-a-banana .


** This was written for The Random Bonding Challenge, Created By iq-of-a-banana.**

**My characters were Artemis and Wolf and my topic Papercut. I'm not even sure if this can be considered bonding.**

** Disclaimer: Nope don't own Young Justice, but I want a wolf.**

It wasn't the wild, and sometimes Wolf had to remind himself that. He sometimes forgot that he didn't need to hunt his prey anymore. Master, Conner fed him everyday, whenever he was hungry. He sometimes borderline over fed him.

So he had no excuses for what he had done. It made him feel guilty. The fluffy delicious smelling…Little creature with two legs, filled with dead trees, a weird pink liquid that tasted noting like peaches and jerky…

Beefy jerky, he thought.

He knew what he did.

He knew what he had done was wrong, and hiding from punishment was wrong. He had murdered that creature, tore it limb from limb. But some times it was so hard. To control his primal instincts, to not be a wolf.

He was going to get it, when she came. When she saw what he had done, to her precious pet. The one that always hugged her back. They loved each other, they almost never separated. He should take it like a man. Whatever punishment he got by the blonde, he deserved it, and he knew it.

He regretted everything he did, maybe if he looked sad…Maybe she would forgive him. He whined, fire. Fire on his nose, the creature fought back at least. Scratching, and ensnaring him in its long looping limbs. He, or she died with honor. Honor a Alpha could respect.

Hiding behind a plant that did nothing to hide his hulking furry frame. Artemis was going to be mad. He rested his head on his paw's sadly. He didn't want Artemis to be mad at him. He liked her, she was nice and occasionally. Occasionally she scratched him behind his ears.

Now she never would again.

"My nose hurts," he thought miserably.

His ears perked when he heard the weird female voice announce Artemis. "Oh no Megan, I'm going I jut forgot my- _Nooo_". She said in devastation. He happily trotted towards her. Forgetting he had just ate her friend. Wolf heard a sharp intake of breath. "Why is there confetti?" His ears lowered and he began to backtrack. She turned towards him wide eyed, he whined. She glared, pursing her lips.

"I got to go Megan." She turned off her phone with a final beep.

She stepped towards him, "I would have thought the league threw a party…If it wasn't for the fact that all of this paper," She gestured around the room. "If the paper didn't look suspiciously like my _homework_." She growled the last part, gritting her teeth.

He backed away quickly, his big butt bumping into a wall. He willed himself to shrink, under her furious glare. He already felt small. "Wolf!" She said sternly, he waggled his tail. Maybe if he looked cute, he'd get off with just a warning. "Wolf!" She said more sharply.

He stopped and looked up meekly, ears plastered to his head. Eye's incredibly sad and sorry. "Did you do this?" He snorted, who do you think did? He thought, Red Tornado? He perked up, maybe she would think he was the one who did. Now, only if he can just play it off… She flicked him on the nose, and he jumped.

Fire! Fire on his nose!

He shook his head, I'm pretty sure in human that means no. She raised an eyebrow, he looked down. Then with his nose pointed in the direction of Red Tornados room. Her lips twitched, he relaxed slightly. Her glare returned once more, all traces of humor gone.

"Did he now?" She said firmly and he bowed his head again. "He tore my backpack apart with his teeth?" She said dubiously. She wasn't buying it. Well Artemis wolf thought, you don't know this but Red Tornado is a freak on the down low. He learned that from Wally, he thought proudly. She flicked him again, "Wolf why did you go through my stuff? It's off limits to _everybody_. Man or animal." Wolf whined, awe she knows! Now she wont scratch my ears! Or refill my water bowl when it's a little low.

She walked away from him, picking up pieces of her chewed backpack contents, brows furrowed. He followed behind her. Her eyes were shinier then usual. She sighed, placing the papers beside her on the couch. She looked towards him, "Why did you do it wolf?" Sadly he placed a empty bag of beefy jerky on her lap. She gave herself a humorless laugh, and covered her face with her hands, knocking the bag over with an elbow. She started to laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh.

"It's all my fault, I should have put it on my room." She said to herself.

"But I was in such a hurry…I wanted to ask Wally, about my Chem. homework I-." She groaned. She stood up, "Maybe something is salvageable.." She began to look around again, and wolf perked up.

Dashing towards the kitchen.

He nudged a cabinet open with his nose, under the sink he dragged out the dead carcass of her backpack. Trotting back towards her, he placed it at her feet, She looked down picking it up pinched between two fingers, with a look of distaste. It was chewed and eaten on some parts. Soaked in wolf drool, and a broken perfume bottle. A green folder fell out, and its papers went in every direction. She knelt to pick up the papers.

"Ow!" She said.

Wolf stared at the back pack it's still alive? He thought growling at the backpack. It attacked Artemis! She rolled her eyes and looked at her finger, he followed her line of sight. On her finger was a spot of blood. She pointed the finger towards him, "paper cut." She said. He nudged her palm with his nose, he left her. Disappearing into one of the rooms only to return seconds later. With one of Superboy's shirts. He gave it to her, so she could clean the blood off her fingers.

"Cute," she said tapping his nose, and scratching behind his ears "but you're still in trouble." She sat on the couch and rested his head on her lap.

** …The End…**

**Haha Review?**


End file.
